


Molly and Doctor Strange, a complicated relationship

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [32]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta, Problems, personal life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Molly and Doctor Strange, a complicated relationship

They’re both adults who wanted to sleep with each other. He didn’t force her, she didn’t force him, they were in the mood and they did it. Stephen is a kind, caring person, it’s so easy to make him feel guilty, and she totally did. In my opinion, her attitude was super immature and pointless. They are adults, they should know what they want, they should be responsible. Stephen was lonely, love deprived and she totally wanted go sleep with him. If Strange had said no, she would be hating him the same. She has to know what she freaking wants, Stephen would just bed someone if both wanted to.

  
As for Stephen, he also has to know what he freaking wants. Strange is love deprived, he wants someone, he wants love, he wants cuddles (in the right moments), he wants someone to share his emotions, battles and adventures but Stephen just CAN’T SEEM TO OVERCOME THE FACT CLEA LEFT HIM. He doesn’t seem capable to start a new proper relationship, because he still has this coward hope (he’s not brave enough to PUT AN END to his broken marriage with Clea and he’s not brave enough to convince Clea THAT HE WANTS HER AND THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE HIM HAPPIER THAN HER, so Stephen still has this chain and he fails to move forward, while Clea, by the other hand, has moved forward and doesn’t want him romantically anymore) (current comics, Damnation epilogue).  
So, Stephen is love deprived, can’t overcome the end of his marriage (Clea) and instead of starting anew, Strange keeps trying to get love and acceptance in the wrong way. He pays strippers (when depression wants to hit hard or when he’s almost losing it), he goes to orgies, he sleeps with Deadpool and aliens (or mystic beings) and with random people that want to sleep with him and he does all that hoping to fill that love deprived hole, but it ALWAYS FAILS and he hates himself for it, because he ends up caring for the person he had casual sex with and the person (CASUAL sex) OBVIOUSLY leaves him behind, he gets sad and emotional and feels so guilty for feeling bad.  
Of course Stephen won’t do reckless things, he’s older than 40, he’s more than an adult, he wouldn’t sleep with someone if they were unsure about it.

What I saw between these two was basically that they wanted to fck and they fcked. They’re both adults and it’s their fault if they can’t get hold of their emotional lives.  
Stephen feels bad about it because she’s saying she hates him (?) and he knows she’ll leave and that he’s still alone.


End file.
